


The Night They Found Him: Steve & Clint

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Butt Plugs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Puppy Play, insertables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they return home, Steve isn't Captain Rogers anymore and Clint isn't Hawkeye. Steve could not ask for a better dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night They Found Him: Steve & Clint

“What do you need?” Clint asked as they rode up the elevator. The door slid open onto their joint suite.

Steve knelt once he’d reached threshold.

“I asked you a question, love.” Clint said as he carded his fingers through the blond hair.

“I don’t know.” Steve pressed against his dom’s hand like a cat wanting more.

Clint smiled. “Alright. I’m going to put my gear away. I want you to get out of your uniform and make a decision. Understood?”

“Yes.” Steve grinned up at his dom. “Thank you.”

Still smiling, Clint headed out of the entrance hall and into the gym where he could stash his equipment. After making sure that everything was properly stored and writing notes for Tony about his gear, he headed back out to the main room.

Steve was naked and kneeling with a box in his hand. The box was blue.

“Good choice.” Clint opened the box as his sub held it. He pulled out a collar made of cotton with a small tag at the front. “Sit.” He ordered.

Steve lifted himself a bit on his knees and let Clint adjust the collar around his throat. He gave a gentle lick to the fingers that strayed too close to his face.

“Good boy.” Clint ruffled his hair. “Down.” He watched Steve press his stomach to the ground. “Turn over.” Steve flopped onto his back, grinning happily with his tongue out. “Such a good boy!” Clint praised. “Knee pads first.” He quickly slid the pads over his boy’s legs. They were thin and made of a material that Tony had created at some point while indulging in his sordid sex-toy making hobby. Fingerless gloves of the same material came next.

Steve woofed softly up at his dom, wriggling his butt in happiness when Clint grinned down at him.

“Tail next, Buster.” He scoot down to put himself between the upheld legs. “Relax for me.” He used his thumb to gently rub at the pink entrance. Steve released a long breath and consciously relaxed those muscles. “You’re being very obedient.” Clint praised as he lubricated his finger. “Keep it up and you can have furniture privileges.”

With each additional piece of paraphernalia, Steve fell more into his role. Buster wriggled happily again at the prospect of couch time. Clint laughed.

“Hold still, little guy.” His fingers finally slipped in. “I’m going to open you up so that your tail doesn’t hurt. Just a bit longer.” His fingers scissored until the sub’s body was slack enough to push in the plug.

Mouth open, tongue lolling, Buster wagged his tail happily while Clint watched to make sure it was properly seated. The dom washed his hands in the kitchen sink before turning back to his boy.

“How about dinner in front of the tv, tonight? Would you like that?” He grinned at the way Steve rushed to the living room. Clint followed at a more sedate pace, loving the way Steve came back to look for him when he didn’t arrive fast enough. “I’m on my way!” He laughed.

This time, Steve stayed close to his dom, leaning slightly against his legs as he walked. Without thought, Clint gently pet the short blond hair. When he sat down on the couch, Steve/Buster looked up at him in single-minded adoration. The sub rested his head against Clint’s knee and sighed happily at the kind hand on his scalp.

With his other hand, Clint ordered meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and a vegetable medley from the downstairs kitchen. The cooks were aware that he was ordering for Steve as well and would make sure that there was enough for his fast-acting metabolism.

The food arrived through the Tower’s dumbwaiter system which had more security and scans than the Pentagon. Both Clint and Natasha had been warned several times by several people never to attempt riding it.

“Stay.” Clint ordered. He transferred the food, which had already been cut to his specifications, into a dish for Buster.

The first time they’d done this, it had taken Steve several tries to figure out how to eat from the bowl. Now he was able to take delicate bites of the food as he curled up next to Clint’s feet. A large glass of water with a lid and straw kept the floor dry.

Once Steve had eaten at least half of his food, Clint reached down and picked up the bowl. “Why don’t you join me on the couch?”

Steve scrambled up, tail slapping against his ass as he expressed his excitement.

Clint calmed him with a few words. He turned on the television, switching on the DVR to indulge in his guilty pleasure of watching Storage Wars. As he watched, he slowly passed food to Buste. The angle was a little awkward, but by using mashed potatoes as a glue, he was able to transfer small amounts of meatloaf and veggies into his boy’s mouth.

Steve took advantage of the situation by occasionally licked his dom’s fingers. His head grew heavier in Clint’s lap and eventually, the sub was asleep.

The show was 45 minutes long so Clint finished his own meal and then let Steve nap until the end. Whether subconsciously recognizing the end credits or sensing his dom’s desire to stand, Steve blearily opened his eyes. He whined a little, not wanting to lose the warmth of Clint’s presence.

The archer chuckled. “I’ll be right back, little guy. Stay here.” He slid out from under Steve to go put the dishes back in the dumbwaiter and use the bathroom. When he came back, his sub had perked up at the sound of water running. “Hot tub?” Clint offered.

Steve slid off the couch and crawled rapidly to the bathroom. He ran around the large tiled space in a grinning tizzy. His antics made Clint laugh.

“C’mon. Pads off so that you can join me.” He knelt to help and was immediately bowled over by his enthusiastic sub.

Steve licked his cheek and then nuzzled at his shirt, trying to get at Clint’s chest. When that didn’t work, Steve rubbed his face lower until he was pressing against his dom’s groin.

“Enough!” Clint finally ordered, still laughing but managing a creditable command. When Steve backed away, the dom began removing the pads. “Alright, into the tub.” After making sure that Steve was safely seated on the inner bench, Clint removed the rest of his clothing and climbed in as well.

Clint had specially commissioned this hot tub and now took advantage of the most important feature - a reclining seat at the center of the tub. Being so much smaller than his sub had led to some frustrating experiences for both of them. The recliner allowed Steve to straddle his dom and the water helped support his weight. It wasn’t uncommon for the sub to fall asleep on top of Clint, trusting the dom to keep his head out of the water and JARVIS to keep the water warm.

“Come here, love.” Clint repositioned Steve so that has was resting between Clint’s legs, back to chest, his head cradled against Clint’s neck. Slowly, the dom reached up to unbuckle the collar. He grinned when Steve sighed and relaxed further. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” He kissed his dom’s neck. “Thank you.”

Clint returned the kiss. “Do you want the plug out?”

Steve would never admit that the noise he made was a whine.

“Do you want to keep the plug or you do just not want to be empty?” Clint asked. From the beginning, he’d been very clear with Steve that he would require constant communication. Over time, he’d developed a sense of the sub’s needs but he still saw better from a distance and there was nothing distant about their dom/sub relationship.

“Empty.” Steve admitted.

Smiling both at the sub and at his reading of the situation, Clint sucked on an earlobe before saying, “You won’t be empty for long.” He walked his fingers down Steve’s torso until he was gripping the tail. He used small circular motions to slowly pull the plug out while simultaneously teasing his boy. Each time the silicon passed over Steve’s prostate, he moaned into Clint’s neck.

“You’re being so good for me.” The dom said lovingly. “I’m proud of you. You kept everyone safe and took care of us. And now I’ll take care of you.” It was easy to line himself up with Steve’s waiting hole.

“Please.” The sub whispered, mouthing at the skin behind Clint’s ear. “Please.”

Clint thrust upward into the slick space. Steve went limp, letting his dom control every movement. The tail was only slightly smaller than Clint and Steve loved the burn of the cock filling his hole.

“You don’t finish until I say. Understood?”

“Yes.” Steve shuddered at the authority in Clint’s voice. When the dom’s strong arms raised Steve’s hips and then brought them back down at just the right angle, the sub moaned. His little noises spurred Clint on until Steve was begging for release.

“On three - “ Cint said, moving his hands to tug at Steve’s dripping cock. “One… Two… ” he didn’t say three.

Steve panted and begged. “Please, please! I can’t hold it. Please. I need it!”

“What do you need?” Clint demanded.

“You! I need YOUUUUU!”

“Three.” Clint said, right before Steve lost control.

The man’s body clenched hard, making it impossible for Clint to move. When Steve finally relaxed, Clint returned to his thrusts. The sub cried out each time the hardness inside him pressed against his over-sensitized prostate. “Clint!” He half-sobbed.

“Tighten.” The dom thrust once more into the perfect pressure and released. He caught his sub’s body as it collapsed on top of him. When they’d both caught their breath, the dom carefully slipped out of him boy. “Good?” He asked.

“So good.” Steve sighed. “I’m hungry again.” He admitted.

“Alright.” Clint was pleased that Steve had gotten over his depression-era fear of using up too many resources. “I’ll order something while you go decide how you want to sleep.”

The sub reluctantly pulled himself out of the hot tub.

“I love you, Steve.” Clint said quietly, knowing that the man would hear it.

Steve smiled over his shoulder, blue eyes shining. “I love you too.”

Clint watched him go. “JARVIS, please have them send up the lentil and kielbasa stew for Steve and a platter of fruit for us to share.”

“Of course, sir.” The AI responded.

The dom toweled off. By the time he’d put on his pajamas, the food had arrived and his sub was waiting, once again, with a box in hand. This one had a black-and-white checkered pattern.

“Are you sure?” Clint approached. “You’ve only cum once tonight. And you know how much I like teasing you.”

Steve was nodding his head vigorously. “I’m sure.” He lifted the box higher.

“Alright.” The collar was simple, soft leather. Clint put that on his boy first. “Go stand by the couch.”

The sub only crawled when he was Buster. He stood and walked quickly to the sofa. He watched Clint bring the rest of the items.

“This box is almost out of lube.” Clint said as an aside. “We’ll need to fix that during our next check.”

Steve made a mental note.

“Belt first.” Clint positioned the leather straps so that Steve only needed to step into the correct openings. The dom made sure that the leg straps lay flat against the muscular thighs. With steady hands, he drew the sub’s cock and balls through the metal ring and then snapped the additional straps closed around the heavy sac. “You won’t get to cum until tomorrow.”

“I know.” Steve shivered under his dom’s touch.

“This only comes off if we get called to assemble.” Clint reminded, though it wasn’t necessary to do so.

“Understood.”

Clint was enjoying the light tremors that ran up and down Steve’s body. “Last chance on these.” He held out the last items.

“Want them.” The sub moaned. He shook himself. “Please, Clint. I want them in me.”

“Very good.” He stood on tip-toes to kiss the sub. “I like it when you use your words.”

Steve blushed. A sudden snap made him wince as Clint released the silicone band he’d stretched over his sub’s cock. It settled below the head. “Thank you.” Steve stared down at the band in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long before his dom had lubed the small plug and pushed it slowly into his slit. His eyes closed as his hips rolled forward, enjoying the sensation of the plug moving inside him.

“You know I’m going to make you beg me to take this out.” Clint asked rhetorically. “Bend over.” He pulled two straps from the metal ring at Steve’s groin back between the sub’s legs and up his crease. “Still loose enough?” He asked.

The sub knew this was a test. He didn’t want to be stretched open before the plug but if he lied, Clint would punish him. He cursed his fast healing. “No.” He mumbled the word into the seat cushion. A warm hand rubbed up and down his back.

“Just one finger, alright? I know you like the burn. I just don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Steve sighed happily. “Thank you.”

Clint didn’t take too much time with the stretching. He liked rewarding his sub’s box choices and if Steve wanted to feel the stretch, then that’s what Clint would give him. Besides, Steve’s long, hitching moan of aroused pain was enough to make him half-hard.

Once the plug was seated, the two leather straps were tightened. “Let’s see you move around in that.” Clint ordered.

The sub walked around the room then did some bends and stretches, gasping each time one of the plugs moved inside him.

“I don’t know why you always choose this box.” Clint said as he watched. “I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Steve smiled at himself and then caught his dom’s answering grin. They both knew that was exactly why Steve chose this box so often.


End file.
